Blackmail exorcist
by Akaritama
Summary: See what happens when Timcampy and Allen take a shower together, Disaster strikes!


Blackmail exorcist

Maaka Anjuchan:Yes I Know I suck at titles XD anyways..this is a D,grayman fic I do not own any of the characters! Or the serie

Kanda: Anyone saying they do own will die by the power of Mugen

It was a normal day at the HQ,except for one little thing.

Little Timcampy was flying through the hallway fleeing from a very terrifying Exorcist.

People might think it was Kanda, or maybe Lavi he was fleeying from but this time the little thing was fleeying from Allen, Timcampy accidentally filmed allen when they took a shower together and Allen was pretty pissed about it.

"Come bac k here before anyone else gets their hands on you!"

The white haired exorcist kept chasing Timcampy until it was gone from his vision in a flash"…..Timcampy?"

Allen stopped and looked around for a bit "where'd he go?......I'd better ask Komui about this or maybe Reever……"He sighed and walked off not noticing that the door of a certain black haired Exorcist was open.

Kanda had snatched Timcampy from Allen and opened his hand "Ok you little flying pea, what did you do that made beansprout so angry?"

Little Timcampy showed the small clip of Allen under the shower this causing Kanda to be blown back my a mayor nosebleed.

He crawled back up on his feet holding his nose with one hand "T-that was it?!?......No wonder…."

Timcampy slightly sweat dropped seeing the nosebleed still didn't stop bleeding and gave him some tissues to stuff up his nose.

Kanda slightly blushed at what he had just saw and sat down in case the blood loss made him go K.O.

"/So..moyashi….was hiding this…why did he even let Timcampy make this?......./"A pair of demon horns appeared on Kanda's head as he got an idea on how to use it.

Allen had gone to the cafeteria and was still busy ordering menu's making Jerry the cook a very very busy man.

"Oi Moyashi.."Kanda walked over to him

"It's Allen not Beansprout" Allen glared at the tall exorcist.

"Come with me for a second" He turned

"But I'm busy ordering food!"Allen frowned knowing that Kanda knows that he hates it when being interrupted.

"If you want to keep your pride you'd better come with me..I found your pet"Kanda slightly smiled.

The white haired Excorcist turned bright red from head to toe and walked with Kanda to his room,as soon as he entered the room Kanda locked the door behind them.

"Can I have Timcampy back now?"

"Hmm not yet…I'm gonna see how much you're willing to do to get it back" He slightly eyed Allen, mentally drooling

Allen frowned "BaKanda I just want Timcampy baaaahaaaak!"He squeaked as he was pushed onto the bed.  
"Did I say I wouldn't give him back? I said I wouldn't give him back yet…."

Allen slightly blinked at the dark haired exorcist as he came closer and closer to him"Oi Kanda..if Lenalee finds us like this she'll get really….."Allen was cut off as Kanda kissed him.

Not rough but very gently, something Allen didn't expect from him.

Kanda pulled back, slightly blushing" Moyashi…you are seriously way to dense you know..you don't even see it if someone likes you…."

Allen turned bright red when hearing that"…YOU like ME?!?"

"Shht! Will you keep it down a bit" Kanda frowned slightly pinching the white haired boy under his shirt causing him to jump up

"OI! Kanda.." the boy pouted.

"Ok ok I'm sorry"He gave him another kiss.

As kisses were exchanged they soon only had their pants on as there was a knock on the door.

"Kanda it's Lenalee here." A voice came here from outside the door

The two remained dead silent as Lenalee stood outside the door

After a while she went away.

The two of them were wrapped in Kanda's sheets cuddling and kissing

"You know if things keep ending like this I'm gonna blackmail you more often" Kanda grinned

"Try it and I'll have Komui confiscate you weapon"

"WHAT?!?"

"You don't have to blackmail me to kiss me" Allen leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're gonna regret saying that to me"

"Probably yeah"

But whatever happened to small Timcampy you ask?

Well let's say Timcampy was found by Lenalee…who showed the small clip of Allen to the other girls..creating lots of stalkers.

The end!


End file.
